Cursed Doll
by nyAgodesu
Summary: setelah kasus wanita nyamuk yang membuat Hijikata mencari gerbang ke pintu dunia mayonaise, seseorang, tolong bebaskan Shinsengumi dari boneka ini! Sougo, Hijikata, Kondo, mencari jalan keluar dengan cara mereka masing-masing! akankah Yorozuya ikut turun tangan?
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed doll**

 **Gintama** **Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: OC, Typo's, umm.. author masih newbie, dll**

.

.

.

Siang hari di musim panas benar- benar hebat, buktinya baru saja beberapa detik setelah Sougo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari barak shinsengumi, kulit putih Sougo langsung terbakar oleh sengatan raja siang itu hingga memerah. Sambil sibuk menyumpahi Hijikata yang memaksanya tetap berpatroli, ia berjalan di depan Yamazaki yang menjaga jarak darinya, takut terkena imbas dari kekesalan si sadis. Sambil berharap kemarahan Sougo segera menurun, Yamazaki tiba- tiba melihat sebuah toko yang menjual barang- barang yang cukup aneh. Mengapa di zaman sekarang masih ada yang menjual cats paw? Memang nya ada yang masih ingin membeli head cursher?. Dan lagi, dari mana toko itu menyuplai barang-barang mereka?. Mencurigakan. Ia tidak pernah melihat toko seperti ini di Kabukichou.

" Nee, Okita- taichou!"

Ah, ternyata suaranya masih bisa di dengar oleh Sougo. Setelah melihatnya berhenti, Yamazaki lalu menunjuk ke sebuah toko.

" Aku akan memeriksa toko itu sebentar, ya?" tanya nya meminta persetujuan Okita. Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk- angguk tidak peduli.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, perlahan Yamazaki melangkahkan kakinya. Ia sempat berhenti saat tangannya ingin memegang kenop pintu, menimbang- nimbang apakah cukup aman jika hanya ia sendirian yang masuk ke dalam situ. Jantungnya berdegup jauh lebih cepat, hingga ia merasa bisa mendengarnya sendiri. Matahari hari ini sangat panas. Walau begitu entah kenapa saat jarinya menyentuh kenop pintu di depannya, suhu tubuh Yamazaki langsung menurun dengan sangat drastis. Tidak. Yamazaki tidak bisa ke dalam sendirian. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi ia benar- benar takut untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminta pertolongan Sougo.

" Ta.. taichou, ya.. yappari..."

Hyuuuu~

Yamazaki terdiam sendirian di depan pintu toko. Saat ia sadar kembali, Sougo sudah meninggalkannya sejak lama untuk mengambil jatah bolosnya hari ini.

' KIETTAAAA!'

Menangis tanpa suara, Yamazaki mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia selalu mendapat giliran untuk berpatroli bersama orang kejam, dingin nan sadis seperti Okita? Mengapa tuhan begitu tidak adil dengannya? Ia memang pernah menguping pembicaraan yang ehem-ehem antara taichounya dan Kamiyama, tetapi apa itu juga termasuk dalam karmanya?.

Dengan gontai dan nyawa yang siap untuk lepas, Yamazaki memutuskan untuk memutar kenop pintu di depannya. Mungkin seperti kata pepatah, jangan lihat buku dari covernya. Itu pun harusnya juga berlaku ke pada sebuah toko-jangan lihat toko hanya dalam sebatas pamflet nya.

.

.

.

Sougo menatap rimbunnya pepohonan yang meneduhi kepalanya. Di sini tidak terlalu panas, mungkin tempat ini akan menjadi tempat favoritenya selain taman. Ia menaruh pedangnya dan mulai duduk bersandar. Ia tidak ingin kegiatannya diganggu lagi oleh orang lain. Ia sudah membuat schedule untuk musim panas kali ini, diantaranya adalah: rapat dengan dirinya sendiri mengenai strategi yang bisa di pakai untuk membunuh Hijikata. Dan kali ini ia ingin memulai rapat itu, berhubung semangatnya baru terbakar saat Hijikata menendangnya keluar tadi. Ia merasa memiliki motivasi yang lebih dari cukup untuk menyusun tema rapatnya saja.

Berbekal dengan membuka jas shinsengumi- yang tidak di desain untuk musim panas- ini, ia mulai memasuki ruang rapat pribadinya. Hal pertama yang harus di lakukan untuk membuka pintu itu adalah dengan memejamkan ma-

" OKITA- TAICHOOOOO!"

CIH!

Kenapa setiap kali ia ingin bekerja (dalam tidur) selalu ada yang bersedia menganggunya. Rapat kali ini membutuhkan konsentrasi yang lebih tinggi dari sekedar bersemedi. Ia menatap dengan malas ke arah Yamazaki yang terlihat menangis dengan ingus yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Kali ini Yamazaki berdiri di depannya dengan sesenggukan.

" Taichoou~ kau jahat sekali meninggalkan ku di sana sendi-"

Tiba-tiba Yamazaki merasakan benda dingin yang tajam menyentuh lehernya, membuatnya segera terdiam dan sedikit mundur. Ia melihat pedang Okita sudah bersiap untuk merobek lehernya, di tambah dengan aura membunuh yang keluar secara berlebihan dari sana. Ia menatap Yamazaki dengan tatapan sado khas klan Okita.

" Zakki... kau benar-benar minta di bunuh, hmm?"

DEG!

Dan kali ini pun, Yamazaki lari terbirit- birit dari ruang jangkauan pangeran sadis. Ah. Ia tetap berada di tempat yang menyeramkan, pada akhirnya. Ia lupa kalau saja saat ia tadi melewati kamar Kondo- san, ia mendengar bahwa Ketsuno Ana mengatakan tidak ada lagi harapan untuk bintangnya dalam keberuntungan hari ini.

" Ara? Zakki, kau bawa barang yang bagus, tumben"

" Barang? Barang a-"

Saat Yamazaki sadar, di lubang gesper shinsenguminya sudah terselip tali yang menggantung sebuah boneka lusuh. Boneka anak perempuan yang mengenakan dress berwarna pink. Dengan senyum yang kelihatan sedikit menyeramkan, mungkin karena senyuman itu terbuat dari jahitan yang tidak rapih. Sejak kapan ia memungut benda itu? Atau lebih tepat nya, sejak kapan benda itu ada di sana?.

" Apa kau membeli nya sebagai souvenir dari toko tadi pagi?" tanya Sougo sambil mengambil boneka itu. Ia mengangkat boneka itu tinggi- tinggi, ingin melihat wajah sang boneka lebih jelas karena rimbun nya pohon membuat bayangan yang menutupi boneka itu.

" A.. ano, Okita- taichou, benda itu.."

" Are? Apakah sebelum nya boneka ini bergaya seperti ini?"

Terlepas dari kegiatan berusaha-mengingat oleh Yamazaki, ia melihat kembali ke arah boneka itu, dan langsung menelan ludahnya sambil sedikit terkejut. Sebuah cairan berwarna merah darah mengalir dari mulut sang boneka yang tertutup, dan mengeluarkan bau bangkai yang menyengat.

" Uhuk! K... kusai..!"

Tiba- tiba, Sougo terlihat sangat pucat. Ia tidak bisa berhenti batuk. Nafasnya terdengar berat, seperti sebuah suara nafas yang tertutup cairan pekat. Panik, Yamazaki memegang bahu sougo.

" Taichou?! Anda baik-baik saja?!"

" Ohok!"

Bruuugh!

Tubuh Sougo ambruk. Kesadarannya menghilang sesaat setelah ia memuntahkan darah. Yamazaki menoleh ke arah boneka yang masih berada di genggaman Sougo. Entah kenapa, mungkin ini hanya perasaannya. Tetapi cairan di boneka itu mengalir dengan betuk yang sama seperti aliran darah di mulut Sougo.

' Abaikan hal itu.. aku harus segera menelpon fukuchou!'

.

.

.

Hijikata masih berkutat di depan mejanya. Kenapa hanya untuk membuat laporan kasus saja membutuhkan waktu berjam- jam seperti ini?. Tangannya jauh lebih pegal daripada saat ia memegang sebuah katana. Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Hujan di luar membuat mood sang oni fukuchou memburuk. Hujan tidak akan membuat semuanya membaik. Ia kemudian mengambil gelas berisi kopi di meja dan menyesap nya perlahan. Uap berhembus keluar seiring dengan helaan nafasnya.

' di tambah lagi, orang itu belum pulang..'

Tiba- tiba, handphone bercorak shinsengumi itu berdering, membuat kegiatan minumnya terhenti. Entah kenapa, tetapi jantungnya berdegup kencang tepat sebelum mengangkat telephonenya. Tidak, mungkin ini hanya karena hujan. Ia tidak seharusnya berpikiran yang buruk sebelum benar- benar mengetahui sesuatu.

" Ya, Hijikata di sini.. APA?!"

Raut wajah yang tadinya masih terlihat tenang, dalam sekejap berubah menjadi sangat pucat dan tegang. Tangannya segera mencari- cari kunci mobil di antara kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di meja. Keringat mengalir dari atas dahi nya, turun ke dagu dan menetes. Ia masih menempelkan handphone di telinganya walaupun kaki itu sudah mulai berlari.

Mulut Hijikata tidak berhenti merutuk saat ia terjengkal oleh meja nya sendiri di antara aksinya untuk berusaha keluar dari ruangan, walau begitu ia tetap mendengarkan orang yang berbicara di seberang sana. Suaranya makin meninggi saat menjawab. Sebuah situasi yang sangat jarang di lihat dari seorang oni-fukuchou.

Ah, harusnya ia tidak meragukan firasatnya lagi.

" Sekarang kau di mana?!... aku sendiri yang akan ke sana!"

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Ini fic pertama yang aku tulis, jadi tolong kritik dan saran, ya?*membungkuk*. Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan*membungkuk lagi*.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hijikata masih meminum kopi bermayonesnya- atau untuk lebih tepatnya mayones berkopi saat ia mendengar nada panggilan masuk dari ponsel berwalpaper mayonnaise itu. Ia lalu menghentikan acara minum kopinya, lalu segera mengangkat ponsel dengan terburu- buru, takut nada panggilannya habis. Tetapi tangan sang oni-fukuchou tidak bisa meneruskan untuk mengangkat telephonenya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk menekan tombol jawab.

Menggoyahkan pikiran buruk itu, ia segera mengangkat telephone untuk mengetahui siapa yang berani mengganggu sore harinya. Dan urat-urat kesal di dahi Hijikata makin menimbul saat ia melihat nama di layar panggilan masuk. Yamazaki. Ia bahkan segera tahu serentetan kata-kata apa yang bisa digunakannya untuk meneriaki seseorang yang ada di seberang sana.

Dengan tidak sabar ia segera mengangkatnya, bersiap untuk memaki mata- mata Shinsengumi itu. Tetapi, sesaat setelah ia menempelkan handphone itu di telinganya, saat itu juga mukanya segera berubah.

Ah. Harusnya ia tidak meragukan firasatnya lagi.

.

.

.

 **Cursed Doll**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: OOC, typo's, dll**

.

.

.

Bunyi derap langkah kaki menggema di koridor rumah sakit, walaupun sudah berkali- kali beberapa suster dan dokter yang lewat mengingatkan segerombolan laki-laki dewasa itu untuk berhenti bertingkah selayaknya anak kecil. Kondo berada di bagian paling depan barisan, dengan muka pucat dan tangan yang masih gemetaran sambil memegang handphonenya. Pikirannya seketika hilang untuk sesaat saat Hijikata sudah mengabari bahwa diri nya sedang ada di rumah sakit bersama Yamazaki untuk memasukkan Sougo ke ruang rawat inap. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti meminta Kamiyama untuk menambah kecepatannya saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan.

Beberapa kali Kondo bertabrakan dengan orang lain, dan menghiraukan orang yang terjatuh karena tubuh (gorila)nya. Ia hanya tetap berlari, seakan Sougo akan segera meninggal jika ia tidak segera sampai ke tempatnya- faktanya Hijikata bilang bahwa Sougo sudah tidak apa-apa. Beberapa orang bawahannya selalu mengingatkan Kondo agar tidak terlalu terburu- buru, atau ia akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Untung saja sang kyokuchou itu tidak cukup kehilangan pikirannya untuk melupakan dimana kamar Sougo berada, jadi ia bisa cepat sampai kesana tanpa harus berputar-putar di dalam rumah sakit.

" KYOKUCHOOO! Di sinii!" teriakan Yamazaki membuat debaran jantung Kondo berkurang. Ia berani bersumpah, bahkan ia sendiri bisa mendengar suara jantung yang berdetak di sela-sela suara ramai rumah sakit. Hari ini entah kenapa rumah sakit menjadi jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Dengan sedikit menenangkan dirinya, Kondo menghampiri Yamazaki dengan dahi yang mengerut.

" Dimana Sougo?! Apa yang dokter katakan? Bagaimana dengan hasil tes darah nya?!"

Suara barithone itu masih sedikit gemetaran, menandakan rasa panik masih belum beranjak sepenuhnya dari diri sang kyokuchou. Ia menoleh kan kepalanya dan mencoba mencari Hijikata. Nampaknya wakilnya itu masih ada di dalam, jadi ia hanya bisa menunggu penjelasan Yamazaki dengan tidak sabar.

" Aah, taichou masih istirahat. Kata dokter hasil tes darah Okita-taichou baru akan keluar tiga hari lagi, jadi.."

" tidak bisa kah kau membuatnya menjadi lebih cepat?! Aku akan menyediakan berapapun uang tambahannya, walaupun itu untuk satu hari lebih cepat!" Kondo segera memotong pembicaraan Yamazaki. Diluar penampilannya yang sangat dewasa, tetapi jika sesuatu menimpa anggota Shinsengumi, rasa panik akan memakan akal sehatnya dan di saat itulah ia membutuhkan Hijikata.

" Mungkin yang harusnya kau percepat itu adalah ketenangan diri mu, Kondo-san"

" Toshi!"

Hijikata tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Yamazaki dengan muka nya yang sangat tenang. Padahal ia baru bisa mendinginkan kepalanya beberapa menit yang lalu, tepatnya saat sang dokter selesai memeriksa anak itu.

" Bocah sialan itu sudah bangun, kau bisa menemuinya sekarang atau berdiri di sini lebih lama lagi untuk menenangkan dirimu. Tapi aku rasa ia lebih membutuhkan perhatian mu sekarang" kata Hijikata sambil mengeluarkan kembali rokoknya dan bersiap untuk menyalakannya lagi jika saja tidak ada peringatan 'dilarang merokok' yang terpasang tepat di sampingnya.

" Cih!"

Ia akhirnya kembali memasukan satu puntung rokok itu ke dalam kantongnya. Ini buruk. Ia harus segera keluar dari rumah sakit sebelum tiga puluh menit lagi, atau ia akan mati kekurangan kadar nikotin di dalam darahnya. Cepat-cepat ia mengantongi satu pack puntung rokok miliknya yang sudah tersisa separuh dan mengambil jas shinsengumi kebanggaan Hijikata dari kursi tunggu, bersiap untuk segera keluar dari ruangan berbau steril yang lama-lama membuat dirinya mual. Tetapi sebelum ia benar- benar pergi meninggalkan kerumunan segerombolan Shinsengumi, matanya tertarik pada sebuah boneka yang terduduk di dekat jasnya. Penasaran, ia lalu mengambil boneka itu dengan dahi yang berkerut.

" Mainan baru Sougo? Seleranya ternyata lebih buruk dari dugaan ku. Dasar menyedihkan"

Mungkin Hijikata harus mempertimbangkan untuk mulai mengajarkan Sougo tentang cara merokok. Ia tidak tega melihat sang bocah terus menjadi bocah selamanya. Paling tidak ia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab dari Mitsuba untuk mengajarkan nya menjadi lebih macho.

' Dan ini yang paling buruk' tambah Hijikata dalam hati.

Ia lalu membuang benda itu kelantai, tepat saat yamazaki tanpa sengaja melihatnya.

" JANG...!"

" Hmm? Ada apa, Yamazaki? Kau terlihat pucat seperti itu?"

Yamazaki segera berhenti berlari dengan canggung. Ia cukup yakin bahwa saat di luar tadi, ia masih melihat tetesan darah dari bibir sang boneka. Tetapi sekarang bibir itu cukup bersih, bahkan tidak ada noda sama sekali. Ia masih terperangah keheranan, sambil mengangkat boneka yang sudah tergeletak di lantai.

" Huh? Itu punya mu? Mengejutkan, ku kira itu milik Sougo. Ngomong- ngomong, seleramu luar biasa" komentar Hijikata sambil berlalu. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Yamazaki dan anggotanya yang lain yang masih hening karena kaget mendengar suara Yamazaki yang setengah berteriak.

" Fu.. Fukuchou! Anda mau kemana?"

" Hmm? Tentu saja, mengambil jatah rokok ku, kan? Anak itu cukup merepotkan, sampai aku lupa untuk membakar rokok ku lagi"

.

.

.

Hijikata menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia menikmati hirupan asap rokoknya saat ia menghembuskan nafas. Asap rokok itu berhembus bebas, semakin tinggi dan menghilang. Ia lalu melihat langit yang sudah semakin oranye. Tanpa terasa hari sudah menjadi senja. Ada baiknya kalau ia segera kembali ke barak, mungkin ada yang sudah menunggunya di sana, seperti contohnya si tua yang suka menghabiskan banyak peluru. Atau mungkin seseorang yang lebih eksentrik lagi, si mata ikan mati. Atau mungkin baraknya tiba-tiba hancur akibat terkena pukulan sang yato satu-satunya yang tinggal bersama si ikan mati karena tidak ada yang menjawab. Atau mungkin sekarang malah si kacamata yang sedang berusaha memasukkan bahan makanan di kulkas mereka ke dalam satu boks makanan untuk di bawa pulang. Atau mungkin- tidak, paragraf yang ini sudah terlalu panjang untuk hanya menceritakan tentang kemungkinan.

Puntung rokoknya mulai terlihat rapuh dan berjatuhan. Proses pembakaran itu cepat sekali, hijikata bahkan baru menyadarinya saat ia mempunyai waktu senggang seperti ini. Bukan karena ia tidak khawatir dengan Sougo. Tetapi jauh dari kerumunan para pria itu mungkin harus ia nikmati. Secara ia selalu mendengar banyak kehebohan dengan alasan tidak masuk akal, tidak terkecuali untuk tengah malam sekalipun. Ia jadi teringat pada dua malam yang lalu, ia harus terbangun hanya karena Yamazaki yang mengigau sambil mengayunkan badmintonnya tepat di atas kepalanya. Yah, mungkin itu sejenis dengan Sougo yang selalu mengigau sembil mengayunkan pedang ke arah lehernya. Luar biasa. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti jika ada cara mengigau semacam itu di dunia ini.

Ia sempat berpikir apakah ia ingin kembali ke tempat di mana sougo berbaring, tetapi ia tidak yakin apakah ia akan bisa membuat nafsu membunuh si sadis tetap di dalam batas normal, jadi lebih baik ia merogoh kantongnya untuk menemukan kunci mobil yang tersimpan di sana. Ia lalu berjalan mencari tempat mobil nya terparkir entah dimana.

' Kusooo..'

Kali ini ia merasa menjadi sangat bodoh. Tadi ia terlalu terburu- buru untuk memarkirkan mobilnya, dan sekarang ia malah lupa di mana ia parkir. Setelah beberapa kali celingukan mencari mobil, Hijikata lalu akhirnya dapat melihat mobil patroli yang ternyata terpakir secara sembarang di tengah jalan.

" Apa aku sebegitu paniknya hingga tanpa sadar meninggalkannya terparkir di tengah jalan? Begitu memalukan"

Hijikata akhirnya membuka kunci mobil itu. Ia segera duduk dan menyalakan mobil. Suara deru mobilnya terasa sangat familiar, ia bahkan sudah mendengarnya setiap hari. Begitu membosankan.

Langkah berikutnya yang dia lakukan adalah berusaha keluar dari kondisi nanggung mobil itu, karena ia memang terjebak di antara dua mobil dengan sempitnya tempat parkir yang ada-ingat bahwa rumah sakit untuk hari ini entah kenapa begitu ramai. Setelah sekian lama berkutat untuk keluar agar ia jangan sampai menabrak dua mobil itu, ia segera tancap gas untuk kembali ke shinsengumi.

Deg!

Hijikata melebarkan matanya. Ia baru saja mau keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit, saat ia melihat boneka yang sama dengan beberapa menit yang lalu di depan kamar Sougo. Akhirnya ia keluar dari mobil untuk mengambil boneka itu dan memperhatikannya dengan lebih dekat. Ingatan Hijikata kembali berputar ke setengah jam yang lalu. Saat ia membawa Sougo masuk ke dalam mobil, ia juga berusaha melepaskan boneka yang di pegang erat oleh anak itu. Tetapi kenapa?. Seingatnya Sougo bukan tipe yang terlalu anak-anak yang akan membeli banyak boneka. Yah, itu pun kalau boneka untuk mengutuk Hijikata tidak di hitung, tentu nya.

" Berterima kasih lah pada ku, Sougo, aku tidak percaya aku mau membawakan barang mu"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hijikata melemparkan boneka itu ke jok belakang. Ia tidak ingin terlalu pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya boneka itu bisa sampai di sini, banyak hal lain yang harus di pikirkannya saat ia pulang nanti, seperti bagaimana cara untuk membuang konyaku yang tidak jelas diapakan oleh Kondo-san. Oh, ya, belakangan ini rasanya setiap kali anggota shinsengumi yang ada di kamar mandi sering mengeluarkan suara aneh. Mungkin itu penyebabnya.

.

.

.

Kondo- san jatuh terlelap di atas Sougo yang masih berbaring. Sementara yang di tiban baru saja kembali terbangun. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, ia melihat ke seluru penjuru ruangan. Ruangan yang hanya untuknya sendiri. Entah mengapa ia merasa menjadi sedikit lebih kesepian, walau Kondo- san berada di dekatnya- terlalu dekat, malah.

Dadanya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi. Apakah ia benar- benar sakit? Ia bahkan tidak merasa lemas seperti sebelumnya. Saat itu, tiba- tiba ia merasa dadanya seperti tertusuk. Puluhan tangan menariknya, membuat dirinya merasa semakin berat. Ia tidak bisa bernafas. Kepalanya seakan di palu berkali- kali. Tetapi ia tidak mengerti, kenapa ia bangun tanpa ada bekas luka satu pun.

' Sudahlah'

Akhirnya Sougo kembali menutup matanya, bersiap untuk tidur. Tetapi entah kenapa, matanya kembali terbuka lagi saat ia mengingat telah melihat sesuatu dari ujung ekor matanya.

Tes!

Sebuah tetesan darah mengenai pipinya, mengalir turun dan membasahi bantal. Segera saja Sougo melebarkan mata, melihat ke depan dengan tatapan ketakutan yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapa pun. Keringatnya berjatuhan, mulutnya sedikit membuka dan Sougo mulai bernafas dengan tersengal- sengal. Dadanya terasa sakit, kepalanya berdenyut seakan-akan ingin meledak. Ia terbatuk-batuk dengan sangat parah hingga darah kembali menetes dari sisi bibirnya yang mulai membiru. Ada satu makhluk lagi yang berada tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Boneka itu.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Terima kasih atas review nya ^.^ aku senang ada yang baca fanfic ku!**

 **Maaf aku lama updatenya, aku lagi sibuk sama ujian dan semacamnya, dan karena nanti minggu depan aku mau pergi, jadi aku akan coba buat satu chapter lagi secepatnya sebelum aku berangkat.**

 **Aku masih tidak tahu ceritanya akan selesai di mana, tapi akan berusaha aku selesaikan, minna-san.**

 **Tolong kritik juga saran ya, minna- san . aku tunggu review selanjut nya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sougo terperanjat dengan muka yang sangat ketakutan. Nafasnya memburu, mukanya makin memucat saat pandangannya mulai mengonfirmasi otak si sadis bahwa apa yang ia lihat di depannya adalah benda nyata. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, atau lebih tepatnya, ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu apa yang akan boneka itu lakukan. Apakah ia akan menikamnya dengan pisau di tangan sang boneka yang berlumuran darah? Apakah ia akan memakannya? Atau, apakah boneka ini malah bisa menjadi cadangan budaknya?

Mungkin pikiran Sougo yang paling akhir bisa di coba, ia bisa membuat koloni bersama boneka itu untuk membantunya membunuh Hijikata. Karena dibanding dengan boneka-boneka lain yang pernah ia coba, tidak ada satu pun boneka yang benar-benar berguna dalam membantunya membalaskan dendam. Boneka ini sudah termasuk di atas standar untuk menjadi mainan yang memenuhi semua persyaratan Sougo.

" anoo.."

Terdengar suara lemah milik perempuan yang keluar dari boneka itu, membuat Sougo sedikit terkejut. Melihat Sougo yang masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, ia lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" anoo.. toilet. Dimana toiletnya, tuan? Maaf, tetapi bisakah kamu beritahu aku lebih cepat? Aku sudah menahannya sepanjang perjalanan" tanya sang boneka sambil menepuk-nepuk debu yang ada di roknya, membuat debu-debu itu berjatuhan. Sougo lalu menunjuk ke sebuah pintu.

" ada di sana" katanya.

" ah, terima kasih. Oh ya, tuan, apakah anda homo?" tanya boneka itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Kondo yang terlelap diatas tubuhnya.

Sougo terdiam sebentar sambil menatap gorilla yang meniban sebagian tubuhnya. Lama-lama, tubuh si sadis yang lebih kecil dibanding Kondo terasa kesemutan. Padahal hanya setengah badannya saja, tetapi tubuh Kondo yang menimpanya terasa menjadi sangat merepotkan sekarang.

" cepat lah, kau kebelet, kan?"

.

.

.

 **Cursed Doll**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo's, dll**

.

.

.

" aku tidak tahu bahwa ahli pedang seperti mu bisa masuk tempat ini, Soichiro-kun"

" Sougo desu"

Gintoki duduk di dekat tempat tidur Sougo sambil memakan pisang yang ia bawa. Cukup mengherankan memang saat melihat si pelit Sakata yang membawa buah-buahan ke kamar seorang pasien, tetapi semuanya akan terjelaskan ketika ia mulai membuka plastik parselnya sendiri. Sougo sendiri tidak terlalu peduli, dan mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca komik-komik J*mp! yang dibawa Gintoki bersama buah-buahannya-kali ini memang untuk di pinjamkan kepada sougo.

" danna sendiri, memangnya kenapa danna sampai tahu bahwa aku ada di sini?"

" ada seseorang di bawah ranjang mu yang memberitahukan ku tentang mu, jadi karena tidak ada pekerjaan, akhirnya aku memutuskan kemari"

Perhatian sang yorozuya kemudian teralih kepada boneka yang bersandar di dekat bantal sougo. Boneka anak perempuan yang sangat lusuh, tampaknya Sougo sendiri yang menyimpannya, di lihat dari basahnya lengan baju milik Sougo yang menandakan ia baru saja mencuci boneka itu. Gintoki lalu mengambil boneka itu, menimang-nimangnya, dan melihatnya dari bawah ke atas.

" itu milikku, danna"

" mainan baru mu? Boneka ini cukup berisi, ya? Walau pun sudah lusuh seperti ini"

Sougo tersenyum dan tertawa secara misterius. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menoleh ke arah gintoki yang masih memperhatikan boneka itu dari dekat dengan mata yang disebut-sebut oleh Hijikata seperti mata ikan mati.

" khu khu khu.. dia spesial loh, danna"

" speci.."

" beraninya kau bilang aku ini gendut! Dasar cowo mesum!"

DUAAAAKH!

Bruuugh!

Gintoki dengan gemetaran menatap boneka yang tadi menendang dengan sangat keras-sebenarnya tidak cukup keras, hanya saja ia terlalu kaget hingga menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri. Darah mengalir bebas dari hidungnya, dan ia tersungkur di lantai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Boneka itu lalu mendarat di depannya, dan tersenyum dengan sangat menakutkan. Ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, mendekati Gintoki yang mundur seiring langkah kaki itu semakin mendekatinya.

" s.. ssss.. Soichiro-kun?.. di.. di-di-dia.. boneka mu, ya?" tanya Gintoki dengan sangat gemetaran. Celananya sudah basah sejak tadi. Mukanya pucat pasi dan terus meneteskan keringat dingin.

" hum? Danna, kenapa danna berwajah seperti itu?" tanya Sougo kebingungan. Ia lalu melihat lantai yang basah.

" ara harusnya danna bilang pada ku lebih cepat kalau danna sebegitu inginnya pergi ke kamar mandi.. padahal kamar mandinya ada di sana, loh? Sekarang danna tidak bisa pulang, kan?"

Gintoki masih menatap lekat-lekat boneka yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan penuh rasa takut. ia tidak mempedulikan lagi tentang apapun yang Sougo katakan. Kakinya lemas saat sang boneka naik ke atas lututnya dengan cara memanjat. Sougo tersenyum makin lebar.

" oh ya, danna, apakah aku sudah memberitahu mu apa yang spesial dari bonekaku itu?.."

Pandangan sang shiroyasha menggelap. Tubuhnya yang masih setengah duduk kemudian terbanting karena tangan yang sudah lemas dan tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri, sementara Yamazaki yang memperhatikan semuanya dari bawah tempat tidur hanya bisa melebarkan matanya dan menutup mulut. Boneka itu jauh lebh menyeramkan dari yang ia bisa bayangkan. Ia bahkan sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

" selain sebagai boneka, dia juga merangkap sebagai peliharaan ku, danna"

Bruuuugh!

" are?"

Sougo menatap Gintoki yang sudah terbaring pingsan. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah boneka itu.

" oi, kau menakuti nya dengan terlalu berlebihan. Bagaimana pun juga aku membutuhkan orang itu untuk rencana ku selanjutnya, Sadomaru 31"

" mohon ampuni saya, goshujin-sama!"

.

.

.

" ja-jadi begitu?"

Gintoki yang sudah siuman dari pingsan yang sebentar masih mendengarkan boneka di depannya bercerita. Ia masih sedikit gemetar, tetapi setelah berlama-lama dengan boneka itu, ia mulai merasa terbiasa. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan saat sang boneka berdiri di atas pahanya sembari mencoba mengeringkan celana Gintoki dengan baju lolita yang lusuh. Yamazaki sedang keluar untuk mencari celana ganti yang baru.

" ya, kakak ku yang bodoh datang dan ingin membunuh siapa saja yang ia temui, jadi aku datang untuk menghentikannya. Kakak ku di rasuki oleh arwah-arwah jahat itu ketika dirinya tidak sengaja memecahan guci berisi arwah di rumah kami, di kuil boneka"

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah sougo.

" goshujin- sama juga terkena akibat dari ulahnya, karena itu aku akan membantu goshujin untuk membalaskan dendamnya sebagai permintaan maaf"

" sou da yo nee" sambung Sougo sambil mengelus-elus kepala boneka itu hingga sang boneka mendengkur. Gintoki menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang aneh.

" OIIIII! Itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti tenaga sukarela, ya?! Oi, Souichiro-kun, apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu?!" teriak Gintoki yang akhirnya tidak tahan lagi. Sougo menatapnya dengan santai, dan memakaikan sebuah kalung anjing kepada bonekanya yang dengan senang hati menyerahkan lehernya.

" aku tidak melakukan banyak hal, kok, danna, dan lagipula namaku Sougo"

" jujur saja, boneka itu sekarang lebih terlihat seperti boneka kucing, Souichiro-kuun! Meskipun kau tidak melakukan banyak hal tetapi dia telah berubah di banyak hal, bahkan sampai speciesnya, ya?!"

" Sougo desu" koreksi Sougo untuk mengingatkan Gintoki tentang namanya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tetapi sepertinya Gintoki sendiri tidak pernah ingin repot-repot untuk mengingat nama orang lain dengan benar.

Muka Sougo masih bertahan di poker facenya, sementara Gintoki mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu karena berusaha mentsukkomi. Ia lalu berdiri dengan sedikit kelelahan.

" sudahlah, aku sudah lelah, aku ingin pulang!" kata Gintoki sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar rawat inap milik Sougo. Tetapi, saat Gintoki tinggal selangkah lagi untuk membuka pintunya, Sougo kembali berbicara.

" tunggu, danna.. apakah kau yakin akan keluar dengan celana seperti itu?"

Sang yorozuya berhenti, menatap celana dan mengangkat kain kimono nya. Cairan kekuning-kuningan masih berbekas dengan bau yang sangat menyengat, tentu saja ia tidak bisa berjalan pulang dan kembali dengan wajah yang hanya di tutup selembar kertas. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak akan melakukannya.

" ah, kau benar. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu Jimmy sebentar lagi di sini" komentar Gintoki sambil kembali meraih kursi dan duduk di dekat Sougo.

" dan juga, danna, aku mempunyai permintaan"

.

.

.

Kondo Isao segera menutup telephonenya. Matsudaira benar- benar membuatnya untuk terus melakukan pekerjaan berat. Ia bahkan harus mengurus 2 kasus perampokan di saat yang bersamaan. Yah, tetapi si tua itu seperti nya terlihat sangat senang saat Kondo mengatakan bahwa ke dua kasus itu sudah selesai ia urus dan tinggal membuat laporan kejadiannya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang sepi. Malam ini kabukichou tidak seramai biasanya, entah kenapa.

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang lagi. Dengan segera ia langsung mengambil handphone yang tadi sudah ia simpan kembali ke dalam kantongnya dan membukanya, mencari nama seseorang di dalam contact list. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia menemukan nama orang itu.

" halo? Toshi, apakah kau sedang sibuk?.. oh, baguslah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bertemu di rumah sakit?"

Setelah itu Kondo tampak terlihat mendengarkan jawaban dari Hijikata yang menjelaskan sesuatu. Ia lalu mengangguk- angguk seakan mengerti, dan menutup telephonenya.

' tampaknya dia sibuk sekali.. kalau begitu mungkin untuk malam ini aku saja yang akan menginap di sana'

Mobil patroli itu kemudian memperlambat kecepatannya saat sudah mendekati pekarangan rumah sakit. Setelah terparkir, Kondo segera turun dari mobil dan menatap gedung yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Ia lalu mengambil handphonenya dan melihat apakah jam kunjung sudah berakhir. Ternyata belum. Ia masih bisa menemani Sougo untuk satu jam ke depan sampai jam kunjung telah habis. Setelah memastikan kalau ia masih bisa masuk, kakinya dengan segera melangkah dan memasuki pintu.

Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tentengan berisi buah-buahan, dan tangan kirInya sudah masuk ke dalam kantong jas dengan nyaman. Udara malam ini cukup dingin, ia berharap Sougo tidak kedinginan di kamarnya sekarang. Apa yang Sougo lakukan? Tanyanya dalam hati. Semoga ia bisa menemukan anak itu sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya dengan terselimuti dengan selimut yang mampu menjaganya dari angin dingin.

Kamar Sougo sudah terlihat di depan sana, kamar vip yang sangat besar. Kondo tidak bisa meninggalkan Sougo sendiri dengan beberapa orang tidak di kenal. Ia ingin Sougo merasa nyaman seperti di kamarnya sendiri di barak sana. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, sebaiknya ia mulai memikirkan topik untuk di bicarakan dengan Sougo sesampainya di sana. Mungkin cerita pengantar tidur juga bagus. Ya, mungkin ia akan menceritakannya sampai bocah itu tertidur, walau pun Kondo seratus persen yakin kalau Sougo akan segera menolak.

Ya ampun, sudah saat nya Kondo berhenti untuk memperlakukan Sougo seperti anak kecil.

" Sougo?" panggil Kondo saat ia membuka pintunya. Terlihat selimut di atas tempat tidur itu mengembang, tampaknya Sougo sedang tidur di dalam situ. Akhirnya Kondo hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum, lalu menaruh parselnya di dekat tempat tidur anak itu. Ia mengelus kepala anak itu.

" kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya bahwa kamu tumbuh secepat ini, dulu rasanya kepala mu tidak sebesar ini" komentar Kondo. Ia lalu berbalik, dan berjalan keluar.

" mungkin aku akan mengunjungImu lain kali, maaf kalau aku datang ke sini terlalu malam"

Blaaam!

Sosok yang tidur itu kemudian bangun dan melepas wig di atas kepalanya. Ia lalu menatap pintu yang tertutup.

" 'kepala mu tidak sebesar ini', huh?.. mungkin karena aku bukan si sadis, gori"

Tubuh tegap itu bangkit dan berdiri, lalu mengambil pedang kayunya di bawah tempat tidur. Ia lalu merenggangkan kepalanya yang sangat pegal karena dari tadi menunggu Kondo yang tidak juga datang-datang.

" klien yang merepotkan, mattaku.."

Ia lalu membuka lebih lebar jendela yang ada di kamarnya, dan melompat keluar.

" dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan yorozuya"

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan, kampai! Chapter yang ini agak lebih ngebanting stir dari rencana awal, tadinya aku belum mau masukin karakter Sougo secepat ini .. selanjutnya siapa ya?.**

 **Tolong kasih aku kritik dan saran ya, supaya jadi lebih bagus! Setiap hari aku selalu nungguin reviewnya sambil deg-degan.**

 **Makasih banyak untuk reviewnya, dan aku tunggu review yang selanjutnya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Langit di malam itu terasa lebih gelap, jauh lebih gelap daripada saat Kondo masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Jarak pandangnya terbatas dan hampir saja ia tidak bisa melihat apapun kalau saja lampu mobil patroli tidak menyala. Baru saja ia keluar dari rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sougo yang ternyata masih tertidur. Tetapi ia baru menyadari ada yang aneh saat ia melihat Yamazaki yang datang menjemput nya untuk kembali ke markas besar shinsengumi. Padahal tadi ia yakin yang mengantar nya ke sini adalah Kamiyama.

" Kyoukuchou, ini gawat! Markas kita terbakar, dan kita kehilangan kontak dengan fukuchou, satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam!" jelas Yamazaki sesaat setelah ia turun dari kursi supir.

" A.. apa?!"

" Kamiyama-san diminta untuk segera kembali membantu di markas, sementara aku di perintah oleh Shimaru-taichou untuk menjemput Kyoukucho!"

Kondo masih terdiam menarik nafas nya dalam- dalam. Ia bersyukur Sougo masih di sini. Kalau masalah Hijikata, wakilnya tentu tidak selemah itu untuk bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama sampai bantuan darinya datang. Sekarang, mereka pasti sedang berusaha memadamkan apinya. Tapi yamazaki terlihat menyembunyikan informasi yang lain dihadapannya.

" Apa ada hal lain?"

" Ya.."

Yamazaki terdiam sebentar, bingung untuk menjelaskannya kepada Kondo. Ia mengerutkan dahinya.

" Sebenarnya bukan hal tentang kebakaran yang membuat kami bingung.."

.

.

.

 **Cursed Doll**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo's, dll**

.

.

.

Langit yang mulai mendung menyuramkan suasana yang dirasakan Kondo dan Yamazaki saat mereka mulai meninggalkan bangunan rumah sakit. Mobil patroli yang kini di kendarai oleh Yamazaki melaju dengan lebih kencang, mengingat tidak banyak lagi kendaraan yang berkeliaran di atas jam 12 malam. Kondo mendengarkan cerita Yamazaki dengan seksama, sambil membayangkan situsai di markas sekarang.

" apinya hanya membakar gerbang dan atap, ditambah lagi tidak ada kerusakan sama sekali yang membuat bangunan rubuh? Dan gerbang terkunci juga silouette Toshi yang masih terduduk di dalam?!"

" Ya, dan sepertinya fukuchou tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di luar, walau kami sudah menembakkan bazoka untuk membuatnya segera tersadar"

Kondo memejamkan matanya bingung. Ia dan Toshi selalu berada di barisan paling depan dalam penyerangan, tidak mungkin Toshi tidak menyadari bahaya sedekat itu. Ia lalu mengangkat telephonenya, melihat jam yang masih berdetak secara digital disana dan menunjukkan pukul 23:01 malam. Mungkin ia akan kembali menelphone Hijikata, memastikan apakah yang dilaporkan oleh Yamazaki benar.

Nada sambung mulai kembali terdengar di telinga Kondo. Ia kembali menunggu yang diseberang mengangkat dengan tidak sabar. Sambil terus mengutuk kepada nada sambung yang seakan tidak pernah berhenti, dengan nama Hijikata yang terpampang di layar handphonenya ia bersumpah bahwa waktu-waktu seperti saat inilah yang paling Kondo tidak sukai. Hidupnya akan terasa sangat lama, dengan rasa berdebar-debar yang tidak menentu. Kecemasannya bertambah seiring dengan waktu yang sudah lewat, dan tiba-tiba wajah pucatnya menjadi lebih sedikit tenang ketika sebuah suara menggantikan suara nada sambung itu.

" Toshii! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau sempat membuat ku panik.. kau dimana sekarang? Ku dengar pagar markas terbakar, apakah kau sudah mencoba untuk mengeceknya?" seru Kondo melepas semua rasa cemasnya dalam beberapa pertanyaan tanpa henti. Tetapi perkataannya terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa dari tadi orang yang diharapkannya berbicara sama sekali belum berbicara.

" Toshi?"

Kondo mengernyitkan sedikit dahi bingung. Ia kemudian melebarkan matanya saat ia mendengar suara terbatuk- batuk yang cukup parah dari seberang sana, diikuti dengan nafas yang sangat berat dan suara orang yang sedang meludahkan sesuatu. Keringat dingin menjalar dari dahi Kondo. Nampaknya Hijikata tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus untuk menelpon. Kondo tidak pernah mendengar Hijikata bernafas seberat itu.

" _Kondo- san..."_

Suara lirih Hijikata membuat sang gori gemetar. Hijikata seperti sedang berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya selam yang ia bisa. Ini bukan kondisi biasa. Ia harus segera sampai untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan wakilnya itu.

Suara tertawa Hijikata yang sekarat benar-benar merefleksikan mantan seorang baragaki. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, ia sangat menikmati apa yang terjadi padanya.

" _Suara mu terlalu besar.. aku bisa ketahuan nih.."_

" Toshi? Memang apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

" _Hitori kakurenbo.. apakah kau pernah mendengar permainan itu, Kondo-san..?... ah, tentu saja pernah, ya? Waktu itu ku dengar Yamazaki sempat menceritakan sesuatu tentang itu.."_

Kondo mencoba mengingat-ingat sambil meloudkan speakernya agar Yamazaki juga bisa ikut dalam perbincangan mereka.

" Ah! Maksud fukuchou, petak umpet secara sendiri itu?! Bagaimana anda bisa memainkan nya sebelum jam yang di tentukan, fukuchou?!"

" _.. Aku tidak mengatakan aku benar-benar memainkannya, tetapi mungkin seperti itu keadaan di dalam markas sekarang ini.."_

Terdapat jeda sedikit lebih lama, dan diantara jeda itu hanya diisi dengan suara tapak kaki hijikata yang berlari dari sesuatu yang makin lama makin mendekat. Kondo mendecih kesal. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dan hanya mendengarkan Hijikata yang berusaha sendirian di sana. Markas itu bukanlah lagi bisa disebut tempat pulang. Markas itu hanyalah tempat yang berbahaya, yang tidak terbuka dengan hangat. Semua ingatannya tentang tawa yang terdengar di setiap balik pintunya, semua keributan yang pernah terjadi, seakan terhapus begitu saja. Tempat terkutuk seperti itu tidak pantas disebut tempat untuk pulang.

" _Aku terlalu seru bermain hingga mematahkan tulang iga ku... dasar.. khh! Uhuk!"_

Bruuugh!

Terdengar suara telephone yang terjatuh bersama tubuh jangkung sang oni-fukuchou. Ah, rasanya nama itu sekarang tidak ada lagi artinya saat Hijikata berhadapan dengan oni yang sesungguhnya. Ya, oni di depannya yang memegang pisau dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan cara yang aneh. Hijikata segera mencari butiran garam dari dalam yukata biru malamnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Ia sempat menumpahkan garam itu di atas kepalanya, tetapi nampaknya itu tidak terlalu membantu untuk sekarang ini.

Tap! Tap!

Sekarang, Kondo yakin itu bukanlah suara Hijikata yang berusaha kabur dari sesuatu. Suara kaki itu lebih besar dari yang Hijikata punya. Langkah kaki yang berat seperti itu sama sekali tidak pas untuk Hijikata, membuat Kondo dan Yamazaki sedikit panik.

" OI! Hijikataa!"

" Fukuchou!"

" _MI-TSU-KE-T.. AAAAAARGH!"_

 _BLAAAAAAR!_

.

.

.

Gintoki dengan sangat terpaksa harus menstarter motornya dan melaju mendahului mobil patroli di depan dengan membawa seorang bocah shinsengumi yang masih terbalut dalam mantel-yang dibawakan Gintoki agar tidak terlalu kedinginan-. Di tangan anak itu, tergenggam sebuah foto yang sudah sangat lecek, mengambarkan berapa kali foto itu sudah digenggam oleh sang pemilik sebelum ini. Ia berpegangan ke bahu Gintoki agar tidak jatuh, dan di depan Gintoki, berdiri sebuah boneka.

" Tanganmu panas. Kau demam"

" Aku tahu, danna"

" Tidakkah kau serahkan semua pekerjaan ini padaku? Boneka saja.."

" Yang ingin membunuh Hijikata itu aku, jangan bilang danna juga ingin membunuh nya sebelum kubunuh?"

" Yah.. bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti kalian tidak akan pernah mengusikku, kau tahu?"

Terjadi keheningan sementara diantara mereka berdua. Sougo kemudian mengangkat tangannya, melihat sekali lagi ke arah kakaknya yang ada di dalam foto dan tersenyum hangat. Lalu ia kembali mendengarkan pertanyaan Gintoki sekali lagi.

" Jadi sebenarnya.. apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Pipi Sougo yang sekarang memerah karena panas tubuhnya yang meningkat, sekarang terkembang semakin lebar saat ia melihat Hijikata yang ada di dalam foto. Ekspresi targetnya itu menjelaskan semuanya. Kakaknya mungkin tidak cocok dengan laki-laki bodoh semacam Hijikata, tetapi ia tahu, Hijikata tidak pernah melupakan kakaknya. Kakak kesayangannya dengan seluruh kebaikan yang terbawa bersamanya ke surga.

" Tentu saja.. mengirim Hijikata Toshiro dengan selamat ke neraka"

.

.

.

" Apa sekarang keinginan mu belum berubah, Soichirou-kun?!"

Sougo melangkah masuk ke dalam barak dari pintu yang baru saja di tembak nya dengan bazoka, membuat pintu darurat yang sedikit berantakan. Boneka di depannya tersungkur, begitu pula Hijikata yang masih terlihat mengenaskan di depannya dengan sebuah pisau yang menancap tepat di pahanya. Melihat itu, Sougo segera mengarahkan moncong bazokanya tepat ke depan hidung Hijikata.

" Hijikata-san..."

BLAAAAR!

" Ku dengar kau..."

BLAAAAR!

" Mengalami kesulitan ya?!"

BLAAAAAR!

" Jadi aku datang ke sini hanya untuk memastikan apakah kau masih tetap hidup?"

" Mana ada orang yang bertanya seperti itu sambil berusaha menembakinya setengah mati, kuso gaki" jawab Hijikata sambil tersenyum kesal. Ia dengan susah payah berusaha menghindari tembakan dari Sougo sambil menyeret kakinya yang meninggalkan jejak darah.

" Ara? Padahal kita sudah ngebut untuk cepat sampai ke tempat ini, ya, Soichirou-kun?" kata Gintoki sambil menembak- nembakkan pistolnya ke arah Hijikata yang berusaha lari.

" KU TERIMA NIAT BAIK MU, YA?! JADI TOLONG BERHENTI MEMAINKAN ALAT ITU, YA?!" teriak Hijikata mulai kesal.

" Are? Danna, mungkin kuping ku kotor, aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun.. are? Apayang kau katakan? Hijikata-san?" komentar datar keluar dari Sougo yang berusaha berteriak dengan pokerface.

" Mungkin karena kau sudah jarang ke dokter gigi, Souichiro-kun"

" Aku baru tahu kalau itu ada hubungan nya dengan gigi, danna, dan ngomong-ngomong, nama ku Sougo" dan perkataan dari Sougo itu langsung di balas dengan anggukan seolah mengerti dari Gintoki.

" Ya, macam-macam hal bisa terjadi, Souichiro-kun, terutama untuk anak yang sumuran dengan diri m..."

BRAAAAAKH!

Dua kepala manusia itu segera tertanam di lantai sesaat setelah kaki seorang Hijikata Toshiro menendang kepala mereka. Sekarang, salah satu ruangan di markas shinsengumi itu jauh lebih tenang ketimbang tadi dan entah bagaiman Hijikata bisa lolos dari hujan peluru yang mengincar hidungnya. Dengan kesal Hijikata berdiri di atas kepala mereka dan tersenyum menyeramkan.

" Mungkin telinga kalian rusak karena bunyi tembakan beruntun itu terlalu keras, hah? Aku ini dokter loh? Apakah kalian mau kuperiksa?! Tentu saja memakai peluru yang sangat kalian sukai, YA?! Dan apa-apaan kau, mata ikan mati, dari mana kau mempunyai izin untuk memegan senjata api ini?" tanya Hijikata menahan marahnya. Ia mennginjak-injak kedua kepala itu hingga makin tenggelam kedalam tanah.

" A... ampun... Hijikata-kun... tolong berhenti, ya? Itu.. ARGH!.. benar-benar sakit, ya?" pinta Gintoki, sementara Sougo khasnya merapal mantra kutukan yang dibuat khusus untuk membunuh Hijikata seorang.

Tep!

Hijikata lalu melangkah maju ke arah boneka yang dari tadi menyerangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Tangannya dengan gemetaran senang berusaha menggapai katana yang tergantung di dinding dan segera membentuk kuda-kuda.

" Tadi itu sedikit mengejutkan, aku bahkan merasa tidak bisa bergerak.."

" Are.. Hijikata-san, basah total loh, bagian bawah mu"

" Itu hanya orange juice yang tadi kuminum"

" Kukira kau suka mayonaise berkopi, Hijikata-kun" tanya Gintoki sambil mengelap darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya.

" Kau tahu? Kadang-kadang aku ingin mencoba rasa yang lain"

" Akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa sauce itu adalah benda yang lebih buruk dari makanan anjing" kata Sougo.

" URUSEE! MINTA MAAF PADA TUHAN MAYONAISE!"

" Tuhan mayonaise? Maksud mu pabrik berkarat itu? Hadapi kenyataan, Hijikata-san, atau aku terpaksa meminta Kondo-san untuk menseppuku mu"

Hijikata merasakan urat-urat nadinya timbul dan membentuk perempatan di atas dahinya. Ia benar-benar sabar dalam menghadapi bocah di depannya.

" Tenang saja, aku akan membuat mu seppuku duluan!"

" Ho? Boneka itu sudah bergerak ke dekat kaki mu, Hijikata-san"

Bruuugh!

.

.

.

" Aku mengerti jika kau sudah berusaha melawan dengan mati-matian, Hijikata-kun, tetapi cobalah untuk tidak menangis sekeras itu.."

Hijikata menahan malu saat ia menemukan dirinya terbaring dan dikelilingi oleh Gintoki, Sougo, dan sebuah boneka perempu.. tunggu, boneka perempuan?.

" Ara? Jangan bilang kalau Hijikata-san juga takut dengan boneka ini? Tenang, ia di pihak kita" jelas Sougo.

" Tenanglah, Toshiro, mama akan selalu berada di sini, iyakan, papa? GAHAHAH!" kata Gintoki.

" Tentu saja, mama, papa akan membelikan selimut tebal, cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuh mu.. AHAHAH!" tawa lebar keluar dari kedua orang yang ada di depan Hijikata, yang dengan geram lalu menjitak kedua kepala mereka. Terdengar suara pukulan yang cukup keras disertai rintihan sakit dari keduanya setelah itu.

" Sampai disitu main-mainnya.. boneka yang ini pun harus ku bunuh"

Sougo dan Gintoki kali ini benar-benar terdiam. Mereka lalu berusaha menahan Hijikata untuk bertindak lebih jauh saat ia menodongkan pedangnya ke depan boneka perempuan yang mengeluarkan ekspresi bingungnya.

" Hijikata-san, kau kehilangan pikiran mu lagi? Dia tidak bisa kita bunuh, dia adalah barang bukti"

" Maa.. maa.. tenangkan dirimu, Hijikata-kun, Boneka tadi sudah kami paku di pilar disana" tunjuk Gintoki ke arah sebuah pilar yang menoag atap mereka.

Hijikata tetap bertahan di posisi siaga, dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah boneka di depannya. Ia terus melakukannya secara membabi buta, hingga seluruh bagian dari boneka itu terkoyak.

" Apa kau lupa, Sougo.."

Hijikata melihat lurus ke arah boneka yang tadinya sudah tercerai berai, melayang bersamaan dengan seluruh benda yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Setiap helai dari benang yang sudah putus kembali saling mengikat, dan membuat boneka tadi tampak utuh tanpa ada satupun benang yang terputus.

" Boneka ini yang pertama kali memberi mu penyakit..."

Dan badan Sougo pun, melayang di depan boneka itu.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **MAAF CHAPTER 4 NYA TELAT ToT.**

 **Aku kelupaan buat bikin chapter yang ini, dan pas sadar sadar, hari ini udah hari minggu!**

 **GOMEN!**

 **Untuk yang selanjutnya mungkin akan jadi chapter terakhir buat series yang ini, jadi tetap tinggalkan review ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Benda-benda yang berada di dalam ruangan itu melayang semakin tinggi, bersamaan dengan tubuh Sougo yang sekarang sudah hampir mencapai atap. Hijikata melebarkan matanya, begitu juga Gintoki yang tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di sekeliling mereka. Hijikata segera berdiri dan menodongkan pedangnya ke depan boneka, dan menatapnya dengan sangat kesal.

" kau tidak ku izinkan untuk mengacak-acak tempat ini lebih dari ini. Segera menyerahkan diri mu sebelum ujung pedang ini menyentuh mu" katanya. Mukanya terlihat sangat kesal, padahal Gintoki melihat dengan jelas banyak cairan yang menggenang di lantai yang berasal dari tempat berdiri Hijikata.

Biasanya ia akan menertawai Hijikata habis-habisan, tetapi entah kenapa ia sedang merasa tidak ingin tertawa. Jadi setelah memastikan mengambil foto nya dengan ponsel Sougo yang terjatuh, ia lalu ikut berdiri. Ia menepuk pundak Hijikata dan melangkah di depannya.

" kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, bayi seperti mu bisa duduk saja di pojok ruangan dan terus mengompol" Gintoki mengambil pedang kayunya dan menghunuskannya ke depan sang boneka.

" sementara aku melanjutkan pekerjaan ku di sini, tidak seperti biasanya, bayarannya sangat mahal loh, Hijikata-kun'

.

.

.

 **Cursed Doll**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo's, dll**

.

.

.

" OI! BONEKA JELEK! TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG!"

Sougo meronta-ronta di atas udara. Dirinya sekarang sudah berada di atas ketinggian 4 meter dari tanah. Sementara seluruh tubuhnya membeku, tidak bisa bergerak kecuali wajahnya yang sekarang sudah mulai berekspresi panik.

" ada apa, Sougo? Bukannya bagus? Kalau kau berada di ketinggian setinggi itu, mungkin kau bisa mendinginkan kepalamu sejenak?" tanya Hijikata. Sougo menggeram kesal.

" HIJIKATAAAAA! KU BUNUH KAU! KU BUNUH KAU TEPAT SETELAH AKU MEMBUNUH BONEKA INI!"

" teruslah berbicara dengan diri mu sendiri, sementara aku akan melakukan sesuatu" lanjut Hijikata sambil berjalan dengan sedikit cepat ke arah pintu ruangan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu menginjaknya dari atas punggung, membuat tubuhnya terbanting keras ke lantai.

BRAAAAKH!

" maaf, Hijikata-kun! Aku harus segera kembali ke kantorku, ya?! Sudah terlalu banyak aku bermain-main di sini, ya?! Oh, dan Souichirou-kun, aku sudah menambahkan bonus foto Hijikata, jadi ku harap kau membayarku lebih!"

Senyum pucat mulai terpasang di wajah Gintoki yang masih menginjak badan Hijikata. Tidak, Gin-chan tidak akan membiarkan Hijikata lolos seorang diri sementara dirinya ditinggal bersama barang-barang terbang, si sadis yang melayang dan seonggok boneka aneh yang tidak jelas maunya apa.

' tidak, lebih baik aku mati daripada tertinggal di sini'

Dengan segenap tenaganya, Gintoki segera menjadikan badan Hijikata untuk berlari dari sana, tetapi lagi-lagi gerakannya tertahan dan ia tertarik ke belakang saat Hijikata menarik kain bajunya dengan keras.

BRUAAAAGH!

" mana mungkin aku mau di tinggal bersama dua calon pembunuh ku, hah?!"

" lepaskan aku ya, Hijikata-kun! Gin-chan adalah orang yang tidak ada hubungannya di sini, dan berhubung klient ku tampaknya sedang sibuk melayang, Gin-chan harus segera pu.."

" SIAPA YANG TADI MENODONGKAN PEDANG MASING-MASING DAN BERLAGAK KEREN DI SINI?!" teriak Sougo putus asa, tapi sepertinya kedua samurai itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya- atau pura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

Sementara Hijikata dan Gintoki berebut untuk bisa segera keluar duluan dari sana, boneka itu menatap Sougo yang sekarang sudah pasrah dan dengan aura gelapnya yang keluar lebih banyak dari boneka itu. Dari mulutnya keluar mantra sihir hitam khusus untuk membunuh Hijikata bikinannya sendiri. Tidak bagus, ini tidak bagus. Setiap hari Hijikata mampu menumpuk aura Sougo sampai sebanyak itu untuk membunuh Hijikata. Aura hitam tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam pernafasan keduanya dan membuat para manusia itu tergeletak tidak berdaya akibat serangan sesak nafas.

" aku akan membuat mu menjadi tempat ku sekarang.. jadi tenanglah dan menyesallah dengan apapun yang sudah kau lakukan sampai sekarang! MWAHAHAHAHAK- OHOK! OHOK!"

Dan mereka bertiga segera terdiam dengan canggung. Gintoki lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dan kantong celanannya.

" kau mau permen pereda batuk? Kebetulan tadi aku sempat membelinya" tawar Gintoki sambil menyodorkan permen itu ke arah boneka yang masih melayang.

" ti.. tidak... sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti tadi.. rasanya terakhir kali aku melakukan hal itu adalah sekitar 300 tahun yang lalu.." jawab sang boneka.

" ah. Ternyata dalamnya kau hanya kakek tua" kata Sougo dengan poker face yang sudah sedikit jarang ditunjukkan belakangan ini. Mungkin karena ia sempat mendengar berita tentang Hijikata yang dalam kesulitan yang membuat mukanya sedikit lebih cerah dari biasanya.

" BERANI-BERAINYA KAU MENGATAIKU DENGAN HAL SEPERTI ITU! MATI KAAAU!"

" AAAAAAARGH!"

Muka Sougo segera terlihat menahan sakit yang amat dalam saat sesuatu dari dalam boneka itu keluar, sebuah berlian hitam dan langsung tertanam ke dada Sougo. Hijikata melebarkan matanya.

" SOUGOOO!"

" SOUICHIROUUU!"

Tunggu, bahkan di saat seperti ini kau tidak mau mengingat namanya, Sakata-san?.

Hijikata segera berlari dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke boneka yang masih terbang dalam jangkauan pedangnya, tetapi saat ia ingin menusuk boneka itu, tiba-tiba seluruh barang yang melayang dan bonekanya jatuh, meninggalkan Sougo sendiri. Dan sebelum Sougo juga ikut terjatuh, Hijikata menangkapnya. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sougo.

" Oi! Sougo! Oi!"

Mata berpupilkan warna merah darah itu terbuka perlahan dan melihat ke aah Hijikata dalam. Ia tersenyum kecil dan membuka tangan kanannya yang dari tadi terlihat meremas suatu kertas. Dengan segera Hijikata mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Sougo, sementara Gintoki mendekat ke belakang Hijikata dan ikut melihat.

" foto ini..."

" Hijikata-san.. terima... ka..."

BUAAAAGH!

Dua buah tinju segera bersarang di muka Sougo, dan setelah itu Gintoki dan Hijikata pergi meninggalkan Sougo yang terbaring sambil memegangi mukanya. Hijikata segera menjatuhkan foto yang tadi diambilnya dari tangan Sougo.

" pantas saja aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Kondo-san lama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam sini padahal pintunya tidak terkunci.." gumam Hijikata sambil mengeluarkan katananya dari dalam sarungnya.

" ..ternyata mereka sedang minum sake dan berpesta untuk mu yang sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit" lanjut Gintoki dan mengeluarkan pedang kayunya.

" saa.. Bagaimana jika seandainya kau benar-benar masuk ke rumah sakit?"

Dengan suara yang membuat Sougo merinding, keduanya menghunuskan pedang ke arah Sougo dan tersenyum lebar. Di balik foto yang jatuh tadi, tertulis sesuatu yang terlihat membuat kata..

" April Mop!"

' shimatta..'

BLAAAM!

Pintu tertutup dengan kencang, dan sesaat kemudian, jeritn Sougo terdengar cukup keras dari dalam sana.

" GYAAAAAA!"

 **THE END**

.

.

.

 **AKHIRNYA SELESAI! BANZAI!**

 **Intinya semua dari cerita ini hanya permainan Sougo (dan tolong jangan ditiru di rumah anda)**

 **Terima kasih atas semua review yang sudah di tinggalkan di sini, aku sangat senang membacanya!.**


End file.
